The comprehensive criteria set forth by the Mayo Clinic Group and the San Antonio Conference are required to conduct epidemiological studies of diabetic neuropathy as well as to assess the therapeutic efficacy of clinical trials in this disorder. It is proposed that there is a need for a simpler, more practical set of criteria to screen, diagnose and categorize patients with diabetic neuropathy in clinical practice. Therefore, the purposes of this project are to: develop, pilot and validate a practical neuropathy screening instrument (NSI) to identify diabetic patients with neuropathy in a general practice or community health setting; to develop, pilot and demonstrate a utilitarian, problem-oriented clinical and laboratory assessment protocol (CLAP) for patients with diagnosed neuropathy; to develop, pilot and demonstrate a problem-oriented classification system (POCS) for patients with neuropathy based on the problem-oriented clinical and laboratory assessment; to develop, pilot and demonstrate problem-oriented treatment systems (POTS) for diabetic neuropathy based on the POCS; to train campus-based students in the problem-oriented assessment, classification and treatment of patients with diabetic neuropathy; and to evaluate the effectiveness of that training.